Angel Dust
by Hyline
Summary: J'ai écrit une deuxième histoire pour faire plaisir à ceux qui m'aiment et pour ceux qui veulent me découvrir. Même si ma première histoire n'est pas terminée, celle-ci m'est venue en tête et il fallait que je l'écrive. Donc voilà, HarryTom, bonne lecture
1. Une soirée de surveillance

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mistère

- Disclaimer : Même si on vous le répète à chaque fois, mais je le redis encore, les personnages présents dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés du livre Harry Potter de J.K.Rowling.

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

- Note : Ceci est la deuxième fic que j'écris sur Harry Potter. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore fini de publier ''Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard'', mais dès que j'ai une idée dans la tête, il faut que je l'écrive. Espérons maintenant que vous apprécierez.

- Résumé : Je ne sais pas si le sujet a déjà été pris, mais dans cette histoire, Tom Riddle(Jedusor) reviendra parmis-nous et s'en prendra à Harry, d'une manière bonne ou mauvaise ? et bien, il faudra lire .

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.1 : Une soirée de surveillance

Harry à 21 ans et çela fait presque un an qu'il travail dans ce musée, le Esatern Muséum1. C'est une prestigieuse galerie renfermant une très grande partie de l'histoire du monde des sorciers : des tableaux, des reliques, des objets qui ont appartenu à des sorciers célèbres, des livres précieux, des bijoux, etc. Harry travaillait là comme gardien de nuit et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. C'était juste pour gagner un peu d'argent en attendant de trouver un métier stable.

Il est bientôt 17h30, l'heure de fermeture. Les gens commençaient à sortir : il y avait des familles, des couples, des écoles, etc. Après que tout le monde soit sorti, Harry alla vérifier si plus personne ne restait, avec ses deux collègues Dean Ganter et Victor Mear. Ils ne trouvèrent personne, comme à l'habitude et reprirent leur poste de travail, chacun dans un secteur. Même s'il y avait des systèmes de sécurités sous formes de sortillèges, on avait toujours besoin de gardiens pour la surveillance.

Il est bientôt 19h et Harry tournait dans la salle des tableaux. Même s'il les connaissait presque tous par coeur, il les contemplait encore et encore, tellement ils étaient beaux.

À toutes les deux heures, il devait changer de salle. Puis à une heure et demi du matin, il se faisait remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre qui prenait la relève jusqu'à l'heure d'ouverture à 9h du matin.

Deux heures passèrent et Harry donna un dernier coup d'oeil à la galerie des tableaux, puis se dirigea vers celle des meubles antiques. Il croisa Victor :

- Rien Harry ?

- Non, comme d'habitude !

Ces vieux meubles paraissaient comme tout neuf, car à tout les trois mois des nettoyeurs venaient les brosser et les désinfecter.

Depuis qu'il travail ici, Harry n'a jamais rien vu de bizarre ou d'étrange se produire. Et pourtant, la plupart des employés ayant travaillé ici, ont démissionné à cause de "soit disant" manifestations fantomatiques. De toute façon, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Harry n'avait plus peur de rien.

Il tourna la tête à gauche vers les grandes fenêtres de la salle, elles donnaient à la rue Fnelks2. À l'extérieur, tout était calme, il n'y avait pas un chat. Et dans la pièce, on n'entendait pas une mouche voler.

Il avança par la suite vers les portes qui donnaient au jardin du musée et il regarda au dehors: l'eau coulée tranquillement dans les fontaines du parc et le vent ne venait dérenger ni le feuillage des arbres, ni l'herbe au sol. L'atmosphère était calme et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Il allait retourner au travail quand il entendit un grincement. Il traversa le jardin d'un seul regard, mais il ne distingua rien d'anormal. Il sortit et se dirigea vers l'endroit du bruit, mais il n'y avait rien. Il fit demi-tour quand il vit une forme noire se glisser dans le musée. Il courut pour la rattraper, mais elle avait disparu.

- Zut ! Elle m'a bien eu. Où es-tu maintenant?

Elle passa une fois de plus devant lui et si vite, qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de distinguer son apparence. Il se mit à courir pour la rattraper, mais elle était si agile et filait à une telle vitesse qu'il lui était impossible de lui jeter un sort.

- Dean ! Victor ! venez donc m'aider, hurla-t-il.

- Que ce passe-t-il...

À peine Dean avait-il ouvert la bouche pour parler, que l'intrus lui fonça dedans et ils tombèrent tout deux. Harry lui sauta dessus ainsi que Victor et l'immobilisant. Il tenta de s'échapper, de se mouvoir comme un poisson, mais rien n'y faisait. Harry lui arracha son masque et tout trois s'écrièrent :

- MADISONE !

À suivre...

1 Inventé

2 Se sont des chasseurs de phenix

Qui est Madisone ? Que va-t-il se passer après que Harry et ses collègues l'aient capturer ? Ce sont des questions auxquels vous trouverez des réponses dans le prochain chapitre. Review please !


	2. Le miroir du Risèd

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mistère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.2 : Le miroir du Risèd

Madisone est une jeune fille de 12 ans, très frivole pour son âge. Elle possède des cheveux blonds, légèrement bouclés sur son front et courts jusqu'aux épaules. Elle a de grands yeux marrons, qui virent vers le noisette à la lumière. Elle est grande, mince et apparement très souple, vu qu'elle fait de la gymnastique 4 fois/semaine, depuis l'âge de 6 ans. Elle est la petite fille du directeur du musée, Mr. Charles Campbell.

- Madisone ! s'étonna Harry, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je gambade !

- Tu gombades ? Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile.

- Je suis venue faire un tour.

- Tu te promènes ici toute l'année, tu connais ce musée mieux que n'importe qui et tu me dis « je suis venue faire un tour » ! Et la nuit en plus ?

- J'avais quelque chose à faire.

- Et pourrait-on savoir quoi jeune fille ?

- Lâchez-moi et je vous direz.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Un lecteur MP3 !

- Madisone, lui dit Dean en la soulevant, dis-nous ce que tu faisait ici s'il te plaît.

Dean était son préféré, elle l'adorait. Elle ne put résister à son regard sérieux et le prit par le bras et le mena vers la galerie des miroirs.

- Tu connais Mady Dean, dit Victor, elle ne te dira jamais la vérité.

Madisone le regarda sèchement. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle des miroirs et elle en pointa un, situé vers la centre de la pièce. Harry souria et lui dit :

- Le miroir du Rised ? C'est ton favoris n'est-ce pas ? C'est la chose que tu contemples le plus dans ce musée.

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle ne te dirait pas la vérité, dit Victor à Dean.

- Si, dit Madisone, c'est la vérité. Ce miroir m'attire vers lui, je l'aime. Il me parle parfois.

- Biieeennnn sûr et moi je suis...

Madisone regarda une fois de plus Victor sévèrement et observa Dean avec des yeux candides.

- Mais évidemment que je te crois, lui dit-il. Dans ce musée, il peut arrivé n'importe quoi, surtout qu'on a entendu plusieurs histoires sur ce miroir.

- Il a perdu son pouvoir, dit Harry, on ne peut plus voir...

- Je le sais, le coupa Madisone, et je veux le lui rendre.

- C'est impossible, personne ne connait la solution.

- J'en suis consciente, mais en le contemplant, j'ai l'impréssion qu'il me transmet le moyen de le faire.

Harry l'a pris par les épaules et lui dit :

- Promets-moi que tu ne contempleras plus ce miroir Madisone. Il est maléfique.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je pense que ton père sera très en colère d'apprendre que sa petite fille chérie se promène dans le musée le soir.

Elle le regarda avec crainte. Elle baissa la tête tristement et dit :

- Je ne peux pas Harry, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il m'attire vers lui.

- Et bien, j'y veillerais personnellement.

Dean et Victor repartirent avec Madisone, tandis que Harry restait là, à examiner le miroir. Il se rappela de la première fois qu'il l'avait contemplait, c'était durant sa première année à Poudlard. Il avait vu ses parents, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Soudain, il vit deux yeux rouges apparaître sur la glace, une fraction de seconde, puis disparaître.

- Ça va Harry ?

Harry se retourna et vit Dean et Victor.

- Oui ça va. Elle est partie ?

- Oui, c'est bon, lui répondit Victor.

- Bon ! Et bien messieurs, reprenons nos postes.

À suivre...

Mystérieux miroir de Rised qui a perdu ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que sont ces yeux rouges qu'a vu Harry ? Vous connaissez la règle, lire la suite et laisser un review Chapitres 3,4 et 5 la prochaine fois, bisous !

P.S Je sais que c'est pas vraiment long, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais prévu pour ce chapitre.


	3. Yume

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

- Remerciments : Loluciole merci pour ton review, ça m'a fait grave plaisirJ

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.3: Yume1

Harry venait d'arriver chez-lui, il n'était que 2h10 du matin et il était épuisé. Il ne vivait pas très loin du musée, à cinq rues environ. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement (#6), retira ses chaussures, se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'éffondra sur le lit.

RÊVE

Il se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur la neige. Il se releva et remarque qu'il était debout sur un lac gelé. Au loin, il y avait un grand manoir avec une épaisse fumée sortant du toit. Il courut vers la maison et arriva devant la porte. Elle était ouverte et il entra. Une cuisine se présenta devant lui avec un escalier au bout et une porte juste à côté. Il décida donc d'emprunter l'escalier qui le conduisit vers le 1er étage. Il y avait un long couloir sombre et désert. Il avança et découvra une porte à moitié ouverte. Il la poussa et découvrit une belle chambre décorée avec goût. Il y régnait une apaisante atmosphère, une douce luminositée et un feu brûlant dans le foyer. Une belle jeune femme, d'environ 26 ans se trouvait dans le lit d'en face et semblait dormir. Harry s'approcha d'elle, puis il recula jusqu'au mur. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette femme...cette femme...

- MAMAN ! s'étonna-t-il. Non, c'est impossible.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Celui-ci se figea lorsqu'elle sortit du lit. Elle marcha vers lui en le fixant. Harry se baissa et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit, après quelques seconde et l'aperçut regardant par la fenêtre qui se trouvait près de lui. Il remarqua, par la suite, qu'elle était enceinte. Soudain, il entendit des pas dans le couloir qui s'approchaient de la chambre. Un grand homme à la peau très blanche, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux gris entra dans la pièce et observa la jeune femme prétentieusement.

- Merope, lui dit-il, le médecin va bientôt arriver.

Elle ne fit pas attention à lui et ne se retourna même pas. Subitement, elle se mit à hurler en appuyant ses mains sur son ventre. Elle se plia en deux en criant et en poussant des gémissements. L'homme ne vint même pas l'aider ou la soutenir. Harry se leva et tenta de l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher, il était comme un fantôme. Elle marcha avec difficulté jusqu'au lit et s'allongea difficilement. Ses douleurs semblaient être partis, car elle n'hurler plus. Une vieille domestique entra dans la pièce accompagné d'un homme qui semblait être le médecin. Ce dernier salua son prochain et lui dit :

- Il fait beau ses temps-ci à Little Hangleton ? La neige a recouvert toute la ville et cette couleur blanche annonce bien l'année1927.

- C'est vous qui le dites !

Le médecin le regarda avec étonnement, puis s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Comment va votre femme, Tom?

- Votre femme ? s'étonna Harry. Cet homme est donc son mari ?

La jeune femme se remit à hurler et le médecin la fit relever. Quatre personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, en même temps, et le médecin leur donna des ordres à suivre pour un accouchement. Ils couraient à doite et à gauche et s'efforçaient de ne rien oublier. Harry assista à la naissance d'un petit garçon. Cela ne pouvait être lui, car ils étaient en 1927 et son père ne ressemblait en rien à ce Tom. Quelques minutes après l'accouchement, le médecin annonça la mort de la jeune femme. Harry avait les larmes au yeux, il aurait voulu tué ce mari qui s'efforçait d'être malheureux aux yeux des autres. Il s'approcha du bébé et découvrit qu'il avait une peau blanche, des cheveux noirs et un petit nez comme ceux de son père, mais ses yeux étaient rouges.

- Étrange, se dit-il.

Il tendit sa main pour lui caresser la joue quand une langue de serpent surgit de ses lèvres et revint d'où elle était sorti. Harry fit un bond en arrière en sursautant puis...

FIN DU RÊVE

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il avait fait un rêve. Rêve ou cauchemar ? Il ne le savait pas.

À suivre...

1 Rêve en japonais (j'adore cette langue)

Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écrit ce rêve au hasard de ce que ma tête me révélait. Au début, je ne savais pas quoi faire, puis c'est venu tout seul. J'espère que vous devinez un peu ce que cela veut dire et qui est le bébé aux yeux rouges. J'ai voulu suivre une autre idée de la naissance de Tom Junior que J.K. Rowling. La suite dans le prochain chapitre, évidemment ! >REVIEW >


	4. Saya

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.4 : Saya

Nous sommes Vendredi et il est 8h00, quand Harry entendit sonner à sa porte. Il sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain pour aller répondre, mais il regarda par l'oeil de boeuf avant. C'était Saya, sa voisine de 20 ans.

- Ouvre Harry ! C'est moi, Saya !

Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé et il est vrai que Saya est une gentille personne, mais un peu trop collante aussi. Elle mesurait environ 1.73m, 60 kg, cheveux noirs longs jusqu'en bas du dos, yeux grenats, petit nez, bouche pulpeuse et blanche de peau.

- Je sais que t'es là Harry, ouvre !

Il se décida à dévérouiller la serrure et elle lui sauta au cou.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner.

- Oh ! merci Saya, mais ce n'était pas...

- Ne dis rien ! Tu sais combien ça me fait plaisir.

- Bon et bien, entre !

Elle courut vers la cousine, ouvrit le sac qu'elle portait et en sortit une boîte de beignets, deux tasses de café fermés et des torchons.

- Merci !

- Mais de rien ! Tu sais, je t'ai vu arriver du travail épuisé hier soir et puis je me suis dit que tu serais sûrement trop fatigué le ledemain pour te préparer à manger.

- Mais je suis rentré chez-moi vers les coup de 2h00 du mat., tu ne dormais pas ?

- Et ben,... non... je lisais, je n'avais pas trop sommeil. Bon, assez parlé, tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si, répondit-il en prenant place devant elle.

Elle lui ouvrit sa tasse de café, déposa la boîte de beignets devant lui et ils commencèrent à manger.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, cela fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai plus de boulot.

- Comment cela ?

- Comme tu le savais déjà, je travaillais dans le Zoo magique de la ville, mais on m'a renvoyé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je faisais peur aux animaux, c'est bizarre, non ?

- Tu faisait peur aux animaux (MDR), dit Harry en riant, tu ne me fais pas peur moi.

- Merci de rire.

- Je suis désolé, mais continue.

- Le directeur était navré de me foutre à la porte, mais il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, quand il découvrit que j'étais Cracmol, il me demanda de chercher un job où je me sentirais bien. Et puis, il est vrai que je ne pourrais rien faire si une créature magique s'échapperait ou attaquerait quelqu'un.

- C'est bien triste tout ça.

- Hum.

Harry cessa de manger et se mit à réfléchir. Il se frotta le menton, se gratta la tête, puis :

- Eurêka !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé ! Je t'ai trouvé un nouvel emploi.

- Et où ça ?

- Au Esatern Muséum.

- Quoi ! Avec toi ?

- Oui !

- Merci beaucoup Harry, mais...

- Ne dis pas non. L'heure d'ouverture du musée est à 9h00 et il est déjà 8h30.

Harry se leva d'un bon, débarrassa le tout, courut s'habiller, puis traîna Saya à l'extérieur. Ils arrivèrent au Esatern Muséum à temps où Victor Mear avait déjà ouvert les portes.

- Tu es presque arrivé en retard aujourd'hui Harry et qui est cette...

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter Victor, je te verrais tout à l'heure.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mr.Campbell et Harry frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! dit une voix.

- Excusez-moi, dit Harry en entrant, c'est pour une demande d'emploi.

- Pour qui ?

- Pour moi monsieur, répondit Saya.

- Veuillez passianter s.v.p.

Mr.Campbell fouilla dans son bureau, retira un grand classeur et l'ouvrit. Il se mit à le feuilleter et dit :

- Le seul sécteur disponible qui me reste est guide. Vous devriez donc guider les gens à travers le musée et leur expliquer l'histoire, l'origine ou encore la fonction de chaque objet.

Harry regarda Saya et cette dernière répondit :

- C'est parfait, l'histoire ça me connait, j'ai eu un diplôme d'archéologie et de l'histoire de la magie il y a deux ans.

- Bien, mais cela ne suffira pas, il faudra passer un test.

- C'est entendu.

- Je vous donne donc rendez-vous Lundi prochain Mademoiselle...

- Mlle Désir.

- Alors c'est réglé, espérons que vous réussirez le test.

À suivre...

Voilà un nouveau personnage, Saya, et qui s'avèrera important par la suite, je n'en dit pas plus. On n'a pas encore vu l'apparition de Tom, mais ça viendra, attendez un peu... La suite s.v.p


	5. Récidivisme

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.5 : Récidivisme

Harry et Saya sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers le jardin du musée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu était historienne, enfin...

- J'adore l'histoire Harry, c'est mon univers.

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais diplômé. Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pu trouvé un métier où tu te sentirais dans ton univers, comme tu dis.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai tout simplement pas trouvé. Ils disent que je suis trop jeune et pourtant...

- C'est vrai. Un diplôme d'archéologie à ton âge, tu as dû exceller.

- Mais puisque je te le dis Harry, je suis amoureuse de l'histoire. C'est une passion que j'ai depuis que je suis toute petite, j'étais la meilleure à l'école.

- Tu était à quelle école ? Moi à Poudlard.

- Et bien... je ne pense pas que tu connaisses...

- Dis, on ne sait jamais.

- Ce n'est pas en Bretagne.

- Ah, okay... où alors?

- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, je suis désolé.

- D'accord. Bon, je dois te laisser maintenant, je dois travailler. On se verra plus tard et en attendant, tu peux faire un tour dans le musée, si tu veux.

- Et bien, à plus Harry.

Saya fit demi-tour et disparut derrière un mur. Harry reprit son poste de surveillance, quand il vit Madisone passer dans le couloir qui mène à la salle des miroirs.

- Ah ! ça suffit, se dit-il.

Il l'a suivit et la trouva devant le miroir du Risèd. Elle l'observait bizarrement, puis elle s'approcha de la vitre et tendit sa main. Les gens autour ne faisait pas attention à elle, il passait sans remarquer qu'un mince brouillard gris avait envahi la glace et se dissipa pour laisser place à de grands yeux rouges.

- Madisone ? hurla Harry.

Elle se retourna brusquement en sursautant. Elle recula de trois pas et partit en courant.

- Ey, Madisone, attend ! Il est interdit de courir dans le musée, Madisone !

Elle ne voulut pas s'arrêter et courut plus vite. Harry arriva presque à son niveau quand Dean surgit de nul part et l'attrapa.

- On t'avait averti de ne plus t'approcher de ce miroir, lui dit-il, et tu ne nous as pas écouté.

- Je suis désolé Dean, mais je n'y peux rien.

- Elle dis la vérité cette fois, fit remarquer Harry, regarde-la, elle est térrifié.

Harry et Dean ne savaient pas qu'en ce moment où ils parlaient à Madisone, quelqu'un les observait de derrière un mur en souriant narquoisement, puis disparut. Ils conduisirent Madisone à l'extérieur du musée et elle finit par accepter de rentrer chez-elle.

- C'est incroyable, y a vraiment rien à faire pour qu'elle ne s'approche plus de ce miroir.

- On y pensera plus tard Harry, nous devons reprendre notre travail.

- Okay !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela fait maintenant plus de quatre heures qu'il n'y a plus de visiteurs dans le musée et Harry fait sa tournée habituelle. Il est dans la salle des miroirs et marche en faisant attention à chaque bruit. Il surveillait plus particulièrement le miroir du Risèd et le fixait sans arrêt. Tout à coup un fumée sortit du miroir, envahit toute la pièce et Harry s'évanouit.

À suivre...

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Ça va pour l'instant ? Vous entrez un peu dans l'histoire ? Bon, vos efforts serons récompensés, car dans les prochians chapitres, on entendra parler de Tom et il finira enfin par apparaître... Bon allez, à la prochaine avec les chapitres 6, 7 et 8. + Review


	6. Illusion ou réalité

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

- Remerciments : Je te dis crystal yuy qu'il n'y a pas du 6e tom dedans, c'est de mon imagination et melenkoli merci pour ta remarque encourageante. WendyWolf, voila la suite!

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.6 : Illusion ou réalité ?

Harry était dans une pièce garnie de miroirs de toutes sortes. Il y faisait jour, mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Il voyait son reflet dans toutes les glaces, sauf une. Il s'approcha d'elle et constata que c'était le miroir du Risèd.

Tout à coup, la lumière s'éteignit et se fixa sur ce miroir. Un brouillard gris envahit la glace et se dissipa pour laisser place à de grands yeux rouges. Harry recula d'un pas, puis s'arrêta. Les yeux qui le fixaient n'avaient pas l'air menaçants. Il avança de nouveau vers le miroir et mit sa main droite sur sa bordure en bois. Les yeux disparurent et Harry put enfin voir son reflet. Il souria quand il sentit quelque chose lui grimper le long du bras. Il baissa les yeux et vit un serpent noir lui monter dessus. Il le jeta à terre et il disparut. Un autre sortit du miroir, puis un autre et un autre. Harry se retrouva entouré de serpents noirs qui le menaçaient de leurs dents vénimeuses.

Il tenta de prendre sa baguette, mais elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa poche. Les serpents lui sautèrent tous dessus, mais au même moment, il se sentit tomber dans le vide.

Harry finit par reprendre conscience et constata qu'il était allongé parterre. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était dans un immense jardin, mais pas celui du musée. Il faisait nuit, mais le clair de lune illuminait le paysage autour de lui.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher, il se leva donc pour regarder autour de lui. Il y avait la forme d'une personne accoté à un arbre et qui avait la tête levé vers le ciel. Harry s'approcha d'elle avec méfiance. La personne baissa la tête et la tourna vers Harry.

- Bonsoir Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas fait peur j'espère ?

- Qui êtes vous ?

L'individu avança dans l'éclairage de la lune et Harry sursauta, il reconnut Tom Jedusor. Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir, le torse et les pied nus, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés comme les siens sur la tête, avec un anneau en argent au bras gauche et au cou.

- Tu me reconnais à présent ? Mais n'est pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger. Je ne te veux plus aucun mal, c'est fini.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

- Parce que si je le voulais, je te tuerais maintenant.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de se méfier.

- Te souviens-tu du rêve que tu as fait hier soir ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Little Hangleton, 1927, Laura, Adolphe...

- C'est toi qui m'a fait rêvé ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve Harry, ça s'est réellement passé.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- J'en suis la preuve vivante Harry, regarde-moi, observe bien mes yeux.

En disant cela, il approcha son visage de celui d'Harry et s'arrêta à 5cm.

- Ces yeux rouges, je les reconnais... le bébé, mais...

- Éxactement Harry, c'était moi. Tu as vu ma naissance, ma maison, mes parents et...

- Tes parents ? Un moldu et une sorcière.

- Tu as deviné tout seul ?

- Mais ta mère... elle... elle...

- Elle ressemble à ta mère, je sais. C'est pour cela que je t'ai toujours dis que nous avions plusieurs points en commun.

- Mais c'est impossible, ta mère ressemble à ma mère, c'est tout. Ce n'est que l'apparence.

- Ma mère s'appelait Laura Evans et ta mère Lily Evans.

- Tu mens.

- Non Harry. Ta mère est née 33 ans après la mort de ma mère.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors rien, elles sont de la même famille, c'est tout.

- La famille de ma mère n'étaient pas des sorciers.

- La famille de ma mère non plus, elle était la seule. Mon père ne savait pas qu'elle en était une et c'est pour cela qu'il l'a abandonné et m'a abandonné aussi.

Harry baissa la tête pour réfléchir et demanda :

- Pourquoi te trouves-tu dans ce miroir ?

- Le jour où tu as vaincu Voldemort, les souvenirs qui restaient de lui dans ce monde devaient disparaître avec lui, mais le miroir du Risèd a sacrifié son pouvoir pour que je puisse vivre en lui. Je suis donc la seule personne qui peut voir ce dont j'ai envie et cela peut devenir réelle, puisque tu es là.

- Mais pourquoi toi ?

- Il disait que je ne méritais pas de mourir, que ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'avais dérailler et que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance.

- Mais pourquoi toi ?

- Je ne peux tout te dire maintenant.

- Et bien, ainsi soit-il.

Il y eut deux minutes de silence... Harry donna son dos à Tom et s'assit sur l'herbe, ce dernier vint en face de lui et s'assit à son tour.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- As-tu toujours peur de moi ?

- Pourquoi peur, tu ne m'as jamais fait peur.

- Alors, as-tu confiance en moi maintenant ?

- ... je ne sais pas.

- Ça fait presque un an que tu travailles ici et ça ne fait qu'un mois que tu as pu avoir la salle des miroirs en surveillance.

- Donc ?

- Donc, ce n'est que maintenant que je n'ai pu t'approcher.

- Il n'y a pas que moi apparament.

- Oui, Madisone.

- Pourquoi la hantes-tu ?

- Pour la même raison dont je t'ai fait venir ici.

- Et laquelle ?

- Premièrement, pour te montrer que nous faisons presque parti de la même famille et deuxièmement, trouvé le moyen de libérer mon esprit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux plus vivre ainsi, il faut retrouver les pouvoirs de ce miroir. Ils se promènent sous forme humaine dans la ville, c'est une fille.

- Et où iras-tu après ? Faire du mal, une fois de plus ?

- Je disparaîtrais, tout simplement.

Harry réfléchit un moment et demanda :

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle me ressemble. Et si tu acceptes de m'aider, je cesserais de tourmenter Madisone.

- Je ne veux pas, je refuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car le miroir a raison, tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance.

- Il faut me comprendre Harry, lui dit-il en le prenant par les épaules, je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, je m'ennuie, je suis seul. Même si ce miroir me permet de voir tout ce dont j'ai envie et avoir à peu près tout ce que je veux, cette vie me torture, je souffre ainsi, je mérite de mourir.

- Et moi alors, je compte pour du beur, j'ai toujours été seul aussi. J'essayerais de trouver le moyen de te sortir d'ici sans que tu ne disparaisses.

- J'ai fait trop de mal, j'ai tué ma propre famille, c'est pour cela que tu es orphelin à présent. Je ne mérite plus de vivre. J'ai fait souffrir trop de personnes.

Harry lui souria en lui caressant la joue :

- Mais c'est du passé, oublie-le

- On ne peut effacer le passé Harry. Je ne veux pas changer d'avis, ma décision est prise.

Harry ce leva d'un bon et regarda Tom sévèrement.

- Il est vrai que j'ai énormément souffert par ta faute, mais si j'avais vécu une enfance comme la tienne, je pense que je serais devenu fou aussi.

La réaction d'Harry toucha Tom au plus profond de lui et la tristesse se mit à l'envahir :

- Tu es encore jeune Harry, très jeune.

- Et alors, cela n'empêche à rien.

- Je t'en ai trop dit, je n'aurais pas dû te raconter tout ça.

- Tu l'as fait parce que tu as besoin d'aide. Et maintenant que tu en as trouvé, tu la rejettes.

- Si ce n'est pas moi qui disparaît Harry, ça sera toi. Donc, c'est l'un ou l'autre, maitenant, part.

- Nooooooonnnn !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva une fois de plus parterre, mais dans le musée. Il se releva et se trouva face au miroir de Risèd. Il posa ses mains sur la vitre et dit :

- Je retrouverais cette fille Tom, je te le promet, mais ça ne sera pas pour te tuer, crois-moi.

À ce moment, la même personne qui les avait observé lui, Dean et Madisone tout à l'heure, le regardait à présent de derrière un mur, puis disparut.

À suivre...

Bon voila, je vous ai promis que Tom allait faire son apparition, et bien voilà. Mais ce ne sera pas la seule, bien sûr ! En attendant, lisez donc la suite !


	7. Drogue rosée

Angel Dust

- Author: Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.7 : Drogue rosée

Harry rentra chez-lui, épuisé une fois de plus et sauta sur son lit. À peine avait-il commencé à s'endormir, qu'on frappa à la porte. Il se leva péniblement et regarda d'abord par l'oeil de boeuf : c'était Saya.

- Saya ? dit-il en ouvrant la porte, que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non ! Mais j'avais besoin de te voir, c'est tout.

- Mais il est presque 2h30 du matin et...

- Je sais, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

En disant cela, elle s'approcha délicatement de lui avec un regard sensuel.

- Eh... Saya...

- Chuuttt !

Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle prit Harry par la main et l'attira vers la chambre. Elle le poussa sur le lit et lui monta dessus. Elle retira son pull, puis détacha ses cheveux. Harry devint mal à l'aise, il la repoussa et se releva.

- Tu es folle Saya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'aime Harry, j'ai envie de toi.

- Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle l'embrassa charnellement. Il aurait voulut se ressaisir, mais ses caresses étaient si douces, qu'il ne put l'arrêter. Il finit par la repousser et dit en faillant s'étouffer :

- C'est quoi ça ?

Un liquide rosé coula de ses lèvres et il s'évanouit. Saya le regarda tristement, comme si elle n'avait pas voulut que ça se passe ainsi et elle partit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était enfin le week-end et Harry ne travaille pas. Il se réveilla en se frottant la tête, puis alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche bien froide(BRRR). En entrant dans l'eau, des frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps. Il s'allongea dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Sa peau devint, soudainement, toute bleue, glacée jusqu'aux ongles. Il se sentit gelé et tenta de se releva, mais il ne put pas. Tout à coup, de chaudes mains se posèrent sur lui et le soulevèrent. Il put enfin ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva allonger dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux et reconnut Tom, qui l'observait soucieusement. Harry se releva et demanda :

- Que fais-je ici ?

- Elle a tenté de te tuer Harry.

- Qui ?

- La fille qui veut me protéger.

- Qui ?

- Arrête de dire qui et écoute-moi. Elle essaye de t'éliminer pour que je puisse revivre Harry. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Harry regarda autour de lui, comme pour chercher quelque chose et répondit :

- Non !

- Cette drogue rend donc amnésique ? Je vois. Je suis désolé de ne pas savoir qui elle est exactement, mais fait attention. En attendant, laisse-moi t'enlever cette drogue du corps, car si tu sors d'ici, tu mouriras gelé.

Harry était toujours dévêtu et devint rouge quand Tom s'approcha de son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit une vapeur remonter de sa gorge et sortir par sa bouche. Après quelques secondes, Tom se releva et s'assit près de lui.

- C'est quoi ces anneaux que tu as sur le bras et le cou ?

- C'est pour ne pas que je sorte d'ici, c'est comme des menottes.

- Tu ne peux pas les enlever ?

- Non. Même un sort ne pourrait le faire.

- Raconte-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle a choisit pour te sauver et t'enfermer ici ?

- Bon, d'accord, je vaus tout te raconter. Ce miroir a été offert à ma mère le jour de son mariage par un sorcier bizarre. Après sa mort, mon père a tout vendu, mais ce miroir se trouva toujours dans mon chemin, comme pour me protéger des mauvais actes que je commettais. Donc, le jour où tu as vaincu Voldemort, elle s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse encore vivre. Je pense que c'est ma mère qui lui a demandé de me protéger, car elle sentait qu'elle aillait mourir. Je l'ai su grâce à une lettre qu'elle m'avait dédié avant ma naissance. J'ai pu la lire qu'une fois mes seize ans. C'est comme un peu pour toi, ta mère s'est sacrifié pour te protéger et son amour te protége à jamais. Le miroir de Risèd doit seulement accomplir son travail.

- Mais pourquoi m'en veut-elle?

- Le seule moyen de me sortir d'ici vivant est de te tuer Harry, car c'est toi qui a détruit Voldemort. Elle t'a cherché durant près de quatre ans et maintenant qu'elle t'a trouvé, elle fera tout pour te tuer. Mais si tu la trouves et que tu réussis à la détruire, je disparaîtrais, comme il se devait d'être.

- C'est n'importe quoi!

- C'est n'importe quoi, mais c'est ça. Donc, fait attention à toi et n'oublie pas qu'elle me ressemble.

Harry s'évanouit à nouveau avant de se retrouver dans sa salle de bain, où tout était tranquil.

À suivre...

Elle est mauvaise Saya ? Mais l'est-elle vraiment ? Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu empoisonner Harry ? Comment le savoir, si on ne lit pas la suite :P !


	8. Le livre secret

Angel Dust

- Author: Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.8 : Le livre secret

Comme Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille, il décida de faire le tour de la maison pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Il trouva une substance rose, mais séché sur son oreiller et un cheveu, un long cheveu noir. Il le souleva pour mieux voir, mais il se courba, sa couleur vira au blanc et il s'envola en fumée. Il connaissait plusieurs filles aux cheveux noirs, mais cette mèche appartenait-elle à la mystérieuse fille ? Il allait se méfier et ne plus s'approcher des femmes, mais ça serait ridicule. Après s'être habillé, il sortit sans faire de bruit, ferma doucement la porte et s'engagea dans la rue. Le morale lui remonta en voyant les gens, les arbres et les oiseaux, mais dès qu'il voyait une femme brune, il changeait de trottoir. Il se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque de la ville, y entra et se mit à chercher des livres sur le miroir du Risèd. Il aurait pu se rendre à la bibliothèque du musée, mais les livres n'étaient pas intéressants, il le savait. En cherchant dans les rayons, il en trouva trois, mais en les feuilletant, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il voulait. Il vit un bibliothécaire passer et il lui demanda des conseilles, ce dernier lui dit qu'il n'y avait que ces trois livres. Harry insista et lui dit qu'il travaillait au musée, il lui montra son badge et lui expliqua que c'était urgent. L'homme réfléchit un instant et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce, isolé de la bibliothèque, possédant elle aussi des rayons de livres. Le bibliothécaire tira un livre poussiéreux, souffla deçu et dit :

- Voilà monsieur, c'est celui-ci. Prenez-le, je vous le donne.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne posez pas de questions, cette bibliothèque a eu beaucoup de problèmes à cause de lui. Des espèce de plaintes en sorte, puis une lumière s'en échappe et qui fait tomber toutes les étagères, on a dû plusieurs fois avoir eu recours à la magie pour tout remettre en ordre.

Harry prit le livre et sortit en le fourrant dans un sac qu'on lui avait donné. Arrivé chez-lui, il recontra Saya qui déscendait les escaliers et la salua.

- Oh ! Saya, comment vas-tu ?

Elle ralentit le pas en l'apercevant et lui sourit, comme à contre coeur.

- Ah ! Harry ! Tu était dehors ?

- Oui,eu... je suis allé faire un tour pour prendre un peu d'air.

- Je vois. Y a quoi dans ce sac ?

- Oh ! Rien, je me suis acheté un T-Shirt.

- Je peux voir ?

- Non,... c'est une surprise, tu le verras quand je le porterais.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Et bien, à toute.

Harry allé partir, mais elle le retint.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

Elle le regarda, mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle souria et dit :

- Non, rien. À toute.

Et elle partit. Harry remonta chez-lui, sans se douter de rien. Il se méfiait des autres femmes, mais il ne lui venait pas en tête que Saya pouvait être dangeureuse aussi. En fermant la porte de l'appartement, il sortit le livre du sac et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir, mais les pages étaient blanches. Il les tourna l'une après l'autre, mais elles étaient toutes vierges. Il jetta le livre à terre en maudissant le bibliothécaire qui l'avait escroqué.

À suivre...

Espérons qu'Harry trouvera ce qu'il cherche. Aujourd,hui, enrencontrant Saya, il ne s'est rien passé, bizarre! Que prépare-t-elle? Pour le savoir, suivre les prochains chapitres 9, 10 et 11. Bonne continuité


	9. Le livre secret 2

Angel Dust

- Author: Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

- Remerciments : Je suis vraiment dsl pour le retard mais c la rentree et les cours commencent comme les devoirs alors dsl. Je remercie Litany Riddle davoir lu ma fic ainsi que Zaika et WendyWolf et vila la suite…

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.9 : Le livre secret (2)

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil du salon et se mit à observer le livre qu'il venait de poser sur la table après l'avoir jeté. Il le fixait tout en frottant son menton, puis le reprit dans ses mains et tourna les pages une seconde fois, mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Sur la page couverture ou la première de couverture, il y avait un miroir de représenté avec une espèce de brume dorée autour et la quatrième de couverture était vierge, aussi vierge que les pages blanches qu'elle contenait.

- Pfff..., soupira Harry, j'en ai marre, je vais retrouver cette fille moi-même et jeter ce livre au feu.

- Non, Harry!

Harry reconnut la voix de Tom et répondit sans le voir :

- Que vais-je donc faire de ce tas de feuilles?

- Ferme les yeux.

Harry éxecuta l'ordre demandé et se retrouva une fois de plus assieds par terre, dans l'immense jardin toujours éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Tom s'approcha de lui, lui prit le livre des mains et le posa au sol.

- Observe bien, lui dit-il.

Il appuya ses mains dessus et les anneaux qu'il portait s'illuminèrent. Il se mit à prononcer des mots en latin et une écriture dorée se forma autour des bordures du livre. Il finit pas s'arrêter, tout essouffler, comme d'un gros travail. Il prit place près d'Harry et prit sa tête entre ses mains, car une migraine commençait à lui monter au cerveau.

- Où as-tu trouvé ce livre? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Et bien, à la bibliothèque.

- Ce livre fait parti du miroir, il y a tout dedans, tout ce que tu peux chercher.

- Justement, je veux trouver le nom de la jeune femme qui veut ma mort.

Harry ouvrit le livre et vit que les pages n'étaient plus blanches. Il alla voir à la table des matières, mais rien ne mentionnait le nom que pouvait utiliser la forme humaine du miroir, ni même un croquis de son visage1.

- Tu ne trouveras pas des informations sur cela Harry, laisse moi le livre ici, car la fille le cherche et si elle le trouve chez-toi elle le détruira.

- Pourquoi?

- Car elle a peur que tu trouves des renseignements sur elle, ou sur la manière par laquelle tu peux me délivrer.

- Il y a donc un moyen de te sauver?

- Je ne pense pas, et puis même si...

- Il n'y a pas de même si. Je réussirais et tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à baisser les bras.

Tom prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et lui dit :

- Laisse tomber Harry, sauve ta vie, c'est le plus important. Je t'en supplie, laisse tomber.

Harry serra la main de Tom et répondit :

- Je ne laisserais pas le seul membre de ma famille disparaître, se serait un crime.

Tom allait lui tourner le dos, mais Harry le retint et le prit dans ses bras.

- J'aime ta chaleur Tom, comme celle de ce matin. Je me sentais si bien, je veux encore l'éprouver et ne plus jamais la quitter.

Tom enfuit son visage dans le cou d'Harry et ce dernier sentit des larmes couler sur sa peau. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, mais les larmes continuaient de ruisseler.

- Je me sens tellement faible Harry que j'ai envie de me suicider. J'ai tellement vu, vécu et fait de choses... je suis dégoûté.

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta de l'écouter et de le réconforter le plus possible. Car c'est bon de vider ce que l'on a sur le coeur, c'est bon de pleurer, mais pas au point de se détruire.

À suivre...

1 Si vous voulez une petite idée sur ce à quoi peut ressembler Saya et bien c'est à peu près Lust du manga Full Metal Alchemist, donc imaginé la en Tom aussi, il serait mignon hein?

Vous devez vous demander, s'il y aura-t-il de l'action la prochaine fois? Est-ce que Harry découvrira le double jeu de Saya? Et bien, peut-être. Tom se rapprochera un peu plus même d'Harry.


	10. Le nouveau métier de Saya

Angel Dust

- Author: Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.10 : Le nouveau métier de Saya

Nous sommes Lundi matin et Harry venait de sortir pour aller travailler. Arrivé au musée il rencontra Victor qu'il salua, puis se dirigea vers la salle des ''Personnalités Historiques'' quand il rencontra Saya.

- Bonjour Harry, toujours en forme le matin à ce que je vois !

- Salut Saya, et bien oui, il le faut bien, sinon... au fait, que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu as oublié que je devais passer un test aujourd'hui pour obtenir mon poste de guide ?

- Ah ! mais oui, c'est vrai, j'avais comlètement oublié1, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non merci, ça ira, mais souhaite-moi bonne chance, car il paraît qu'il y aura huit autres candidats.

- Ah bon ! Alors bonne chance et à tout à l'heure.

Harry lui donna le dos pour s'en aller, mais elle, elle resta là à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une vitrine, puis elle partit.

Arrivé dans la salle d'examen, elle s'assied à la place qu'on lui avait indiqué et attendit que les autres participants à l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie arrivent.

En même pas dix minutes, la pièce fut remplit, on distribua les questionnaires, ainsi que les plumes et tout le monde se mit au travail. Saya répondit à toutes les questions sans peines, c'était vraiment du gâteau. Elle alla par la suite remettre sa feuille à la dame assise devant la porte en touchant la table de chaque candidat à l'aide de ses index droit et gauche. Cela permettra de brouiller les réponses des copies quand la correctrice les corrigera, ainsi Saya sera certaine d'être la seule à obtenir le poste de guide sans difficulté.

- Merci mademoiselle, lui dit la surveillante. Notre réponse vous sera commnuqué demain matin dans une lettre envoyé par un hibou.

- C'est entendu, au revoir!

Saya sortit de la pièce en esquissant un sourire malicieux et se retint de sauter de joie, car son plan allait marcher, elle serait accepter pour travailler au musée, sa feuille sera la seule admise et elle poura enfin être assez proche d'Harry pour l'éliminer. Elle marcha le plus vite qu'elle put vers la sortit, mais elle rencontra Victor qu'il la retint.

- Eu... bonjour mademoiselle Désir, où courez-vous donc ainsi?

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps... je suis pressée et...

Saya réfléchit quelques instants, se calma et dit :

- Je veux dire, non je ne suis pas vraiment pressée... vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

- Et bien, je sais que vous êtes la voisine d'Harry, mais je ne vous connais pas et...

- Demain soir, 19h30 au '' Idata Kimass2'', table numéro cinq. À plus!

- Oh mmmmerci mademoiselle..., bégaya-t-il.

- Appelez-moi Saya, à demain!

- Au revoir!

Elle déscendit les escaliers en courant de joie, puis s'engagea dans la rue et se dirigea chez elle. Arrivé dans son appartement, elle se jeta dans le fauteuil du salon en riant à se déchirer la gorge. Elle n'avait pas réussi une chose mais deux aujourd'hui : obtenir le métier de guide au musée et devenir la petite amie de Victor pour le monter contre Harry, ainsi il pourra l'aider à le tuer, c'est super! Mais rien n'est encore gagné d'avance, mais cela se fera bientôt.

- Mon pauvre Harry, cela me fait beaucoup de mal de devoir te sacrifier pour sauver Tom, crois-moi, mais tel est mon devoir.

À suivree...

1 Et vous aussi je pense ?

2 Cela veut dire bon appétit en japonais.

Il est vrai que si elle avait voulu le tuer plus tôt, elle l'aurait fait à l'aide d'une arme ou un simple tour de magie, mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait? Suite chap.11


	11. Soucis

Angel Dust

- Author: Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.11 : Soucis

La rue était sombre et triste, pas un son ne venait dérenger le calme, si ce n'est celui des voitures qui passaient de temps à autres. Saya marchait furieuse de colère, elle revenait de la bibliothèque et n'avait pas retrouvé le livre ''Le miroir du Risèd''. Elle alla même fouiller dans la pièce interdite aux clients, mais il n'y avait rien. Si c'est Harry qui l'a trouvé avant elle, elle est foutu.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui la tourmentait, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la fois où elle lui avait injecté la drogue de paralysie, elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé le lendemain allongé sur son lit à moitié mort. Il est vrai qu'il faut attendre au moins 24h pour que le poison face son effet, mais elle n'avait sûrement pas administré la bonne dose. Elle comptait le transporter par la suite à la bibliothèque, là où elle avait repéré l'endroit du livre et échanger la vie d'Harry pour délivrer Tom. Car sans le livre, elle ne pourrait dire la formule qui sert à ce sacrifice. Maintenant, la seule chance qui lui reste est de conquérir Victor et de le détourner d'Harry, ainsi, le travail sera plus facile1.

Elle tenta de se calmer un peu, regarda sa montre et vis qu'il était 18h30. Il lui reste tout juste le temps d'aller se préparer et rejoindre Victor au restaurant. Elle se dépêcha et réussit à arriver à temps à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Elle avait ramasser ses cheveux en chignon, s'était maquiller légèrement sans oublier le mascara. Elle avait mis une jupe grenat à froufrou qui lui arrivait en haut du genou, ainsi qu'une chemise noire à manches courtes en faisant en sorte qu'on voit bien la forme de ses seins en détachant les deux premiers boutons. Tout cela sans oublier quelques bijoux en argent, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de parfum.

- Bonjour mademoiselle! dit une vois derrière elle.

Saya se retourna et aperçut Victor avec un bouquet de fleurs.

- Comme c'est romantique, se dit-elle en se moquant silencieusement de lui.

- On entre? lui proposa-t-il.

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et se dirigèrent vers la table numéro cinq, que Victor avait commander. Ce dernier allait tirer une chaise pour Saya, mais elle se tira toute seule, comme par magie (bien sur!).

- Cette chaise est plus galante que vous, lui dit-elle.

Victor rit à cette blague et Saya le trouva encore plus stupide. Ils finirent pas s'installer et commander un met ainsi que du vin pour leur premier dîner enssemble. Ils discutèrent beaucoup et Victor fit vite de s'attacher à Saya qui faisait tout pour lui plaire. Il était surtout accroché à sa beautée et à son décolleté, mais il l'aimait, elle l'envoûtait. Ils finirent la soirée en regard amoureux que Saya s'éfforcait de produir à contre coeur. Il l'invita par la suite chez-lui et elle le suivit sans refuser. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble et Saya put enfin lui faire boire une potion qui le rendit esclave d'elle. Elle adorait ça, Saya, manipuler les hommes, elle était ce genre de femme qu'on peut qualifier d'Amazone, tel qu'Antinéa2.

À suivre...

1En quoi? Et bien vous verrez...

2Roman de Pierre Benoît, L'Atlantide

La fin n'est plus très loin, mais j'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience ? ., bref, chapitres 12, 13 et 14 la prochaine fois.


	12. La décision d’Harry est prise

Angel Dust

- Author: Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

- Remerciments : Je suis contente tamao que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite!

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.12 : La décision d'Harry est prise

Harry revint chez lui un peu fatigué ce soir-là et sur la table du salon, il trouva le livre du Risèd. Il s'assieds, le prit et le feuilleta. Il analysa toutes les pages, mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse délivrer Tom. Il se découragea et reposa le livre sur la table, quand il se retrouva une fois de plus dans le jardin baigné pas la lumière de la lune.

- Alors ? lui demanda Tom, toujours rien trouvé ?

- Et bien... non !

- Harry, laisse tomber, trouve la fille qui me ressemble, apporte la au musée, pousse la dans le miroir et mon esprit sera enfin libre.

- Il n'en ai pas question !

- Alors, tu mourras Harry, elle va te tuer.

- Qu'elle me tue alors, tu mérites de vivre Tom.

- Harry, je suis très fatigué et toi aussi. Fais ce que je te dis et n'en discutons plus.

Harry s'approcha de Tom et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Tom ne les retira pas et se contenta de lui sourire.

- Tom, je vais te sauver.

Celui-ci retira ses mains, puis donna son dos à Harry. Ce dernier prit Tom dans ses bras et dit :

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Tom répondit à son étreinte en se retournant et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi Harry, pourquoi ?

- Ccchhhhuuuttt !

Harry se mit à mimer un air musical, comme pour calmer Tom, qui allongea sa tête contre son épaule. Une légère brise souffla et des feuilles d'ors tombèrent des arbres. Il lui sécha ses larmes et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Harry, lui-dit, il est tard, tu as sommeil, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Tu as raison, je vais te laisser aussi.

- Fais attention à toi, j'ai un mauvais présentiment.

Harry lui sourit, ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans son salon. Il prit le livre du Risèd, le ferma et le cacha sous le fauteuil. Il se leva quand il se sentit mal, un sentiment de solitude l'avait soudainement l'envahit. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mit son pyjama et s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

À suivre...

Je sais que je tourna un peu en rond, mais ça m'aide à réfléchir lol... Brefff, on sait que Harry ne laissera pas tomber Tom, mais pourquoi ce dernier a un maivais présentiment?


	13. Victor a changé

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.13 : Victor a changé

La semaine passa comme péniblement. Harry rencontrait souvent Saya dans le musée guidant des visiteurs à travers les salles et le jardin.

- Ça y est, se dit-il, elle l'a décroché ce métier. Je suis bien content de lui avoir rendu ce service.

Elle l'observait sans le lâcher des yeux tout en parlant aux visieurs. Elle ne s'attardait pas trop longtemps dans la salle des miroirs, à savoir pourquoi, et répondait à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posés. Elle eut une bonne critique et le directeur du musée fut très fier d'elle.

- Grâce à toi Harry, lui dit Dean, nous avons trouvé un excellent guide pour les visiteurs, surtout qu'avec les touristes ça marche très bien.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, où est passé Victor?

- Il doit être quelque part.

- Je le sens un peu distant ces derniers jours, non?

- Tu as raison, mais ça doit être parce qu'il a quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie.

- Ah bon et quoi !

- Lui et Saya sortent ensemble, tu ne le savais pas?

- Non!

- Et pourtant... bref, c'est vrai qu'il a changém j'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous adresse plus la parole, non?

- Il faudrait aller lui parler, mais pour le moment, je vais te laisser Dean, je dois m'occuper de la salle des portraits.

- O.K, à toute Harry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à quitter son poste et revenir chez-lui, il se sentit poursuivi. Ce n'était pas la première fois, car depuis une semaine déjà, il avait l'impréssion d'être surveillé. Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne. Il décida de faire un petit tour dans le jardin, puis entra dans la salle des miroirs. Il s'avança vers le miroir du Risèd et caressa sa bordure et appela :

- Tom? Tom?

Mais rien ne se produisit et Harry s'inquiéta.

- Tom? Tim? répétat-il.

Et toujours rien, pas un son, pas une image, rien. Il entendit soudainement le tonnerre retendit dans toute la pièce et il sortit du musée en courant. Il arriva chez juste avant que la pluie ne s'abatte sur le sol et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il vit une grande surprise : tous ses meubles étaient renversés, la maison était sens dessus dessous. Le livre du Risèd avait disparu, la personne était donc venu chercher le livre.

À suivre...

Vous devait sûrement trouver que ça ressemble un peu au deuxième Tom d'HarryPotter et bien non, c'est pas ça. Saya a trouvé le livre et elle va bientôt pouvoir accomplir son travail.


	14. Le message

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.14 : Le message

Nous sommes Samedi et Harry n'a pas encore reçu de nouvelles de Tom. Il réussit à mettre de l'ordre dans son appartement, mais le fait qu'on lui ai volé le livre du Risèd l'énervait. Il était à la cuisine en train de boire son café au lait, quand un objet traversa la vitre de la fenêtre et tomba parterre. Il se précipita pour voir au dehors, mais il ne vit personne de suspect dans la rue. Il répara la vitre à l'aide d'un sort, puis se pencha et ramassa un anneau où se trouvait un petit bout de papier :

« Ne cherche plus après le livre, il est à moi maintenant, tu ne réussiras pas à me retrouver, car tu es trop aveugle et naïf. N'essaye plus de communiquer avec Tom, il est prisonnier de ses chaînes et je ne te laisserais plus l'approcher. Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre ta mort prochaine.

RISÈD »

Harry comprit pourquoi la veille il n'avait pas reçu de réponse lorsqu'il avait appelé Tom et voilà que la personne qui va le donner en sacrifie, a une longueur d'avance par rapport à lui. Comment allait-il faire à présent? et pourquoi ne vient-elle pas le tuer maintenant, attend-elle un moment propice pour agir? mais lequel? Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains et passa dans son esprit toutes les figures qu'il avait rencontrer dernièrement, surtout celle des femmes, mais c'était compliqué. Tout à coup, il entendit frapper à la porte et il se leva pour répondre.

- Oh Saya, c'est toi, tu n'es pas fatigué de cette semaine de travail.

- Oh non, au contraire, je me sens en forme. C'est vraiment très intéressant de rencontrer tous ces gens, ça fait plaisir.

- Et bien, tant mieux pour toi. Bon, c'est pas pour être méchant, mais j'ai des choses à faire, donc repasse tout à l'heure si tu veux.

- D'accord, c'est pas grave. Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi, bref, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop pris pas le ménage.

- Le ménage, se demanda Harry, mais de quoi...?

- Oh non, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un homme que je ne peux m'en sortir tout seul.

- Alors je te laisse, lui dit-elle en souriant, ciao Harry.

Il refemra la porte derrière elle, puis se laissa tomber le long de la porte.

- Ménage, ménage, ménage, répétait-il. Comment sait-elle... non, non...

Il se releva et alla vérifier le message pour voir si ce n'était pas son écriture et la comparer avec celle qu'il avait aperçut sur sa boîte aux lettres. Après analyse, il remarqua qu'elle appartenait à...

- Victor? mais attendez un peu, c'est son écriture, mais j'ai l'impression que ça été transformé, que c'est une autre personne en lui qui a écrit.

Alors qu'il allait s'habiller pour sortir, il entendit frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte...

À suivre...

Qui c'est? À savoir , à votre avis, encore Saya? Il n'y a pas de doute maintenant, Harry avance dans son enquête, c'est bien mais... Lire les chapitres 15, 16 et 17 la prochaine fois, bonne continuité!


	15. Nouvelle

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

- Remerciments : Merci Litany Riddle pour ta reflexion, je ferais bientot dormir Harry dans les bras de Tom ., merci aussi à 666Naku, voici la suite et aussi à tania à qui je dis dsl pour le retard, j'avais un problème d'ordi, plus le travail de l'école et une gripe; breff, tout est dans l'ordre maintenant Q...

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.15 : Nouvelle

Harry ne bougea pas et attendit qu'un autre coup retentisse, et effectivement, un autre coup résonna dans tout l'appartement et cela provenait du côté de la cuisine, où il se trouvait une porte qui donnait à la petite ruelle de derrière. Harry se dirigea prudemment vers cette dernière, tourna la poignet et s'exclama d'étonnement :

- Dean?

Dean avait l'air apeuré et angoissé, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il portait un jean délavé sans ceinture, ainsi qu'un T-Shirt noir long jusqu'aux cuisses.

- Ne me pose pas de questions Harry, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis là.

Harry le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière-lui.

- Il faut absolument que je te parle, lui dit-il, j'espère que je ne te dérenge pas?

- Non, mais non, mais vas-y, parle.

Dean prit une grande respiration et dit :

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas de garde le vendredi soir?

- Oui.

- Et tu sais que Victor l'est.

- Oui.

- Et bien, il n'est pas venu et j'ai donc dû le remplacer.

- Ettt aloorrs...? dit Harry, comme s'il avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

- Alors il était avec Saya.

- Je n'en doute pas, continue.

- Donc, comme je me dirigeais vers la salle des miroirs, quinze minutes avant le moment prévu, j'ai cru entendre des voix. Je me suis donc approché à pas de loup et j'ai aperçu...

- Saya en train de parler avec une personne enfermé dans le miroir du Risèd et Victor à ses côtés, c'est ça?

- Oui et qui complotaient sur toi.

- Je le savais, merci beaucoup Dean.

- Au fait, comment t'as fait pour deviner.

- Secret professionnel!

- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu vas encore avoir des problèmes?

- Je pense que si, et tu sais Dean, quand on porte un nom comme le mien dans ce monde, il faut s'attendre à tout... Mais, j'aimerais savoir, t'ont-ils vu?

- Je pense que je ne serais plus là s'ils m'avaient vu, mais j'ai cru voir les yeux de la personne enfermé dans le miroir m'observer un instant, mais je n'en suis pas sûr...

- Je vois, bref, à Lundi Dean.

- Où tu vas?

- Au musée, j'ai un truc à régler.

À suivre...

Il me semble que c'est clair pour ce chapitre, Harry ouvre enfin les yeux, mais quelque chose l'attend... À lire la suite :P


	16. Changement de lieu

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.16 : Changement de lieu

Harry tira Dean vers l'extérieur, referma la porte derrière-lui, puis le salua. Il déscendit, par la suite, les escaliers de secours à toute vitesse. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre marches à franchir, mais il sauta par-dessus et se dirigea vers la grande rue sans s'arrêter. Dean l'observa quelques instants avant qu'il ne disparaisse au tournant d'une rue, puis s'en alla à son tour, mais...

Harry était presque arrivé au musée, il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Alors qu'il allait traverser, un camion portant l'insigne du musée faillit l'écraser, mais Harry recula, mais ne se posa pas de questions, pensant que le chauffeur ne l'avait pas vu. Mais peu importe, il arriva au musée, monta les marches en courant et vit deux agents de sécurité devant l'entrée.

- Bonjour Comyns, dit Harry en s'adressant à l'un d'eux, ça me prendra cinq secondes, j'ai un truc à faire.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Potter, mais dépêche-toi, on est censé ne laisser personne entrer.

- Merci!

Harry pénétra dans le musée et se dirigea vers la salle des miroirs. Arrivé sur les lieux, il regarda à droite et gauche, puis revint voir Comyns:

- Où est le miroir du Risèd? Pourquoi n'est-il plus à sa place?

- Mr.Campbell, le directeur du musée, a reçu une lettre de Little Hangleton, ce matin même, qui lui disait qu'un parent de la famille Riddle avait demandé la possession du miroir, car il lui revenait de droit, vu qu'il était leur seul et dernier héritier.

- Quoi! Comment ça? Il ne reste plus personne de la famille Riddle. Cet individu a-t-il prouvé ses paroles?

- Désolé Potter, je n'en sais pas plus. Mais je peux te dire que le miroir n'a pas encore quitté la ville et qu'il est en route vers Little Hangleton, chez son nouveau propriétaire.

- Mais comment? Par où...

- Le camion qui a failli t'écraser, dit l'autre agent de sécurité, était celui qui transportait le miroir.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, il était stupéfait, déconcerté, sans voix...

- Hum... eu... merci Comyns, merci Spencer, alors eu... à Lundi, bonne journée!

Harry tourna les talons et déscendit, cette fois-ci, calmement les escaliers du musée et s'engagea dans la rue Fnelks.

- Bon, récapitulons, se dit-il, Little Hangleton se trouve à une centaine de km, tout au plus, au Nord-Est de Manchester en Angleterre, et moi, je suis à Godric's Hollow, à une vingtaine de km au Nord de Newport dans le Pays de Galles. Je me trouve donc à 300 km de Little Hangleton, si c'est pas plus!1 Si j'utilise un moyen de transport moldus, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge, mais comment utiliser un moyen magique dans ce cas?

Il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape ce camion, il fallait qu'il sauve Tom des griffes de Saya, mais comment?

À suivre...

1 J'ai fait toute une recherche et des calculs, jvous assure, oufff !

Comment vas faire Harry maintenant? Va-t-il réussir à rattraper le camion du musée? Vous n'avez qu'à lore la suite...


	17. Déménagement

Angel Dust

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Mystère

- Couple : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.17 : Déménagement

Harry revint chez-lui, fatigué et démoralisé, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. En montant les escaliers de l'immeuble, il se cogna l'épaule droite contre un objet en bois et en levant la tête, il vit trois déménageurs déscendre l'un derrière l'autre en transportant des meubles en suspension grâce à leur baguette magique.

Arrivée devant sa porte, il s'aperçut que les déménageurs sortaient les meubles de l'appartement de Saya et tout s'éclaira enfin dans sa tête. Quand Dean avait vu Saya hier soir au musée, c'était donc pour cette raison. Elle avait sûrement dû obligé Tom à signer le papier qui lui aurait donné tout les droits de posséder sa maison et ses biens à Little Hangleton. Après quoi, elle envoya une lettre au directeur du musée pour prouver qu'elle était l'héritière des Riddle et ainsi récupérer le miroir et l'éloigner d'Harry. Elle eut aussi l'idée de déménager ses affaires, car elle savait qu'il l'a soupçonné à présent.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de me rendre à Little Hangleton, se dit Harry, mais... Mais ça saute aux yeux! s'écria-t-il, les déménageurs, les meubles, leur camion de déménagement, pour aller où? À Little Hangleton bien sûr, voilà le moyen!

Harry entra dans son appartement, prit sa cape d'invisibilité, l'enfila, puis redéscendit au rez-de-chaussée et attendit que la voie soit libre. Après que les déménageurs aient remonté à l'appartement de Saya, il grimpa à l'arrière du camion, se cacha derrière un petit fauteuil violet et attendit. Après une quinzaine de minutes, les hommes redéscendirent et semblaient avoir terminé leur travail. L'un deux vérifia que tout était à sa place, puis referma l'arrière du camion, monta devant avec ses collègues, puis le véhicule démarra. Harry sortit aussitôt de sa cachette, sans retirer sa cape d'invisibilité, puis murmura:

- Lumos!

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'alluma et il en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il s'approcha doucement d'un petit carton, non difficile à ouvrir et y découvrit plusieurs documents. Il en souleva un et le feuilleta, mais ce n'était rien d'intéressant, que des articles de journaux, mais en observant mieux, il s'apperçut qu'ils avaient tous un point en commun et c'était sa vie, sa propre vie, depuis qu'il était née, depuis qu'il était devenu célèbre après avoir survécu au sotillège de la mort. En feuilletant un peu plus, il découvrit des pages avec plusieurs gribouillages, comme des espèce de plans, mais il n'y comprenait rien.

Soudain, Harry eut l'impression que le véhicule se détachait de la route pour s'envoler, puis il se mit à basculer dangereusement. Il entra dans une zone de turbulance qui dura une dizaine de minutes, puis on sentit qu'il redéscendait sur terre et il s'arrêter enfin. Harry se cacha de nouveau derrière le fauteuil violet, quand les portes arrières du camion se rouvrirent et les déménageurs recommencèrent leur travail. Après qu'ils se soient éloignés, Harry déscendit du véhicule et aperçut pour la première fois, depuis des années, le manoir de la famille Riddle.

À suivre...

Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein? Et voilà, Harry à enfin trouvé le moyen de se rendre à Little Hangleton, mais que va-t-il lui arriver à présent? Les chapitres 18, 19 et 20 attendent vos reviews+!!!!!!


End file.
